Normal Life as a Wizard
by Phantom7748
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione spend a day without danger creeping behind them.


******Disclaimer: I do not, or sadly, will ever own Harry Potter and the Wizarding World.**

******

* * *

**

Harry Potter woke with a start as someone plopped down on his bed near his knees. "Whozere?" he said before summoning his glasses unsuccessfully, poking himself in the eye. He crammed the glasses onto his face to see who was there. Ginny was sitting on the bed, and Ron and Hermione were standing over by the window, holding hands and whispering quietly to each other.

"Mum wants to see you," said Ginny, pecking him on the cheek.

"Great." Harry groaned. Mrs. Weasley had been badgering him about what he was doing with Hermione and her "ickle roniekinns" during what would have been there seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Don't worry, I think she's finally decided she's not going to get a good answer. But be careful, next thing you know, she'll want to know when we're getting married," Ginny finished with a smirk. As Ron and Hermione left the room with a wave, Harry got up and dressed. He left the room with Ginny following and trudged down the creaking staircase.

He was met by "Good morning, Harry," and "Oh, Harry dear, would you like some breakfast?"

He replied with a simple, "Sure," and sat down between Mr. Weasley reading the _Daily Prophet_ and Percy cleaning his horn-rimmed glasses.

Mrs. Weasley set down a plate full of kippers and toast in front of Harry. "Eat up dear, you've got a big day ahead of you."

Harry was momentarily puzzled, than remembered with a start that he had his "official" Apparation Test, questioning about the hunt for horcruxes with Kingsley, (which shouldn't take long, since there was very little information Ron, Hermione, and he decided they would give), and he also had his first auror training session today at the Ministry. He gulped down his food, Banished his plate to the sink, and went to grab his Invisibility Cloak. Hoping he wouldn't need it, he stuffed it in a pocket in his robes, and went back downstairs to meet Ron and Hermione waiting for him outside the garden.

With their ears full of the good-byes and calls of, "Good luck!" the three of them Disapparated to the Ministry.

"Why don't you two go get your Apparation Tests over with?" suggested Hermione.

"Yeah, great idea, Hermione. C'mon Harry, let's go!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Right," Harry agreed. "Meet you in Kingsley's office, Hermione." Harry and Ron left Hermione behind and started towards the lifts. Harry and Ron chatted animatedly about the Test before the cool, disembodied, female voice announced their arrival at the correct floor.

Harry got off the lift before Ron and was met with several, "Harry Potter! Is it him? The Boy Who Lived!" and somewhere to his right he heard Dedalus Diggle cry, "Harry Potter! I know him! I shook his hand!" as he heard Dedalus's top hat fall to the ground with a "plunk." They found the correct office, and stepped inside. The moment they crossed the threshold, a stout man with black flyaway hair Apparated onto the chair behind the desk directly in front of them.

"Harry Potter!" he exclaimed. "And you must be his friend Ron Weasley. Many stories, you know." he waved his finger. "Well, without further ado, let's get on with why you're here."

"Hi, Hermione!" said Ron as he raced over to her and grasped her hand.

"So, is everyone here?" said a voice that was unmistakably Kingsley Shackelbolt's.

"Yep!" said Hermione in a too-cheerful voice, considering the questioning they were about to undergo.

"In here," said Kingsley, leading them into a small room.

Around two-and-a-half hours later they stepped out of the room into the space of the hallway.

"Why don't we go to Hogsmeade for lunch?" asked Hermione.

"Sounds great!" replied Ron as he groped for Hermione's hand again.

"Sure," Harry replied as they made their way to the Atrium. Once there, they Disapparated to the small village.

"Wow," said Harry. "Hasn't been that long and Hogwarts is shaping up fast." The reconstruction of Hogwarts' had seized, Harry figured everyone must have gone to lunch. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," He suggested.

"Great idea Harry," said Ron.

"Yeah, and we might get to see some of the teachers while we're there!" said Hermione, clearly delighted at the thought.

They entered the shop and the first thing they saw was the half-giant Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" they said in unison.

"How yer doin'?" Hagrid said, turning around to face them.

"Excellent," replied Hermione.

"Okay," said Ron.

"Absolutely horrible," confessed Harry.

"Ahh, 'ats to expect, I s'pose. Did ya see who came down fer a drink?" said Hagrid eagerly.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley." said a familiar squeaky voice.

"Hello, Professor Flitwick!" said an enthused Hermione.

"As much as we'd love to stay and talk, we better eat and be on our way," said Harry.

"But yer gonna come back an' visit, arn' ya?" Hagrid said, sounding a little worried.

"Of course," Hermione said before striding toward the bar.

"Let's go," said Ron.

As they were walking out of the lift, Harry found himself longing of the Burrow. He was tired from his auror training, ready for another scrumptious meal made by Mrs. Weasley, and he wanted to see Ginny. They Disapparated from the Atrium to the Burrow, and walked into the house.

It was unusually quiet inside. Dishes were clanking Mrs. Weasley worked.

"Harry dear, I hate to ask of you this, but can you help set up outside? Everyone came for dinner."

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. Harry assumed 'everyone' meant the whole Weasley family and a couple ex-order members.

Once everything was set, Harry sat down. It looked delicious, and he saw he favorite- treacle tart. He loaded his plate and retold his day with Ron and Hermione, he sat between Ginny and George, Ginny listening with the utmost attention like Hermione in History of Magic. George was making comments and jokes whenever he saw fit. Which was about all the time.

After his third helping of treacle tart, Harry got up and went back to the house. He didn't notice Ginny had followed him into the house until he finished washing his dishes.

"I'm going up to bed," Ginny said softly.

"Good idea," said Harry, kissing Ginny lightly on the cheek and taking her hand, following her up the stairs.


End file.
